The Beginner (Reader-Interactive Project)
by geosiege
Summary: A FanFiction of the famous Korean Light Novel The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor set in a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) - Royal Road.. Additional Genre: Virtual Reality Game, Future
1. Chapter 1

-Ever since the release of the Virtual Reality Game - Royal Road, it became a huge breakthrough to the history of gaming especially to the life of many players who wants to experience a virtually fabricated environment where all of their dreams and fantasies could come true. A virtual environment where you can do things you can't do in real life like visiting and relaxing on beautiful places that only exist on the said VR game, experience special effects that you can only see in movies and games like using magic, fighting and killing monsters or even players and most of all become an Emperor in which the game's itself main goal.  
Imagine yourself where you can control and rule a whole continent.  
Not only that, you can also earn real money from it. Not bad eh?

-Many people regardless of their age or occupations immersed themselves in Royal Road, even with their busy schedules - they still find time to play and relax. But there are people who are not really interested in games. Not because they feel that they are behind in the advancements on technologies but because they find it a waste of time or a waste of money so they'd rather focus on their livelihoods or on their families.

-There are also people who are very interested to experience the game where almost all people are talking about, even though they don't know a thing about games.  
But we all know that it doesn't matter whether you know how to play or not. Everything can be learned as long as you are willing to. And of course, everyone starts as a Beginner. But who knows what kind of future or path can a Beginner take or even create?

My name is Mew.  
I live a simple yet serious kind of life.  
Every day is a repetition of home-school-home routine which most people will think that I have a pretty boring life for a guy.  
Even when I was a kid, my parents are very strict when it comes to my studies.  
Strict when it comes to my friends, and in almost everything.  
Until now that I am 21 and a university student at that.  
I know that all of their efforts are all for me and to my future. But there's this times where all you can say is, "I'm really tired of this crap. When can I get out of this cycle?!"

Yes, we all have those times I guess.  
Aside from that, there are also times where I feel that there's something big I'm missing.

Games.  
Yes, games.  
Almost all of my schoolmates are talking about this game called Royal Road.  
I don't know a thing about computer games especially this Virtual Game they are talking about.  
I do have my computer but I only use it for researching and stuff and playing games on it never crossed my mind.  
Maybe because my mind is only trained to study and nothing else?  
So every time my friends talk about this game, irritation comes to me. They are having fun talking about how great this dungeon thing they entered and what kind of crap they obtained inside it and I don't know what they are talking about!  
All I can do is shut up and feel so behind.  
I wondered to myself why do I felt so behind. I'm good at my studies, I'm one of the top students and I am not that bad-looking. Just so why am I so behind because of a mere game?

Before, I was a little irritated but I didn't let it to get to me.

It was before the start of the new semester and I have to enroll my new subjects so I came early. It'll be a hassle if there're a lot of people before me.  
I was in my 3rd year in college and I am taking Economics. To my surprise, the dean included a subject that caught my attention. It was "Introduction to Virtual Reality."  
What the heck is the relation of Virtual Reality to my field of study?

"Excuse me Sir… Can I ask why do I have that subject relating to Virtual Reality?"

"Ah, it's in our course curriculum now. All Universities are adopting this system to introduce and educate students about the new advancement in technology which is the Virtual Reality."

"You mean teach us how to play?"

"That's part of it. But we are talking about the future possibilities in which Virtual Reality can be a complete part of our daily lives. It is possible in the future that most of the jobs can also be done in Virtual Reality where you don't need to go your office to work rather you can stay at home and work. You'll know what I'm talking about when the new semester starts."

"…"  
In my head, the only thing I can conclude on that is, it'll make us people lazy.

"Okay, 6 subjects all in all. Here you go…"

"Uh, Thank you Sir.."

"No problem. Next!"

Sigh. I never thought that there will be a time that I will start playing games.  
I still don't understand a thing about it.  
But what can I do? It's already there.  
Maybe I'll try asking my friends about it and maybe for the first time, I'll buy those things they use to play it. I need to prepare at the least before I go to that subject. It's better to know a little something about it than knowing nothing at all.

For one week I researched about Royal Road, all its rules and some basic stuffs about it, and I learned that I need a capsule to play it.  
So I went to the pharmacy…  
No, just kidding. I purchased one in the internet.

And they delivered after a day.  
I can't explain my feelings.  
This is the first time I bought something expensive for a mere game.  
But honestly I'm a little excited.  
Because I want to know why my friends are so absorbed in this game and somehow, I also want to join in their conversations.  
So I read the instructions in the manual and now, for the first time, I'll try playing a game.

"This is it… This is really really is it."

"Phew! I can't believe I am so ignorant about this."

I entered the capsule and started it.  
-Link Starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Connect to Royal Road?

[Yes / No]

"Yes?"

Welcome to Royal Road!

You have no existing account. Would you like to create a new account?

[Yes / No]

"Yes."

Please state the name of your character.

Maybe I'll just use my name.  
"Mew."

Your character name is Mew, confirm?

[Yes / No]

"Yes."

Select your gender.

[Male / Female / Neutral]?

"Male."

Gender: Male.

~Weird party noise…

Congratulations! The system has unlocked the race restrictions on your account. You may select your character's race without restrictions and you can customize your character's avatar the way you want.

Wow! I can select the race that I want! Amazing…!

…

The heck that means? What's the difference between these races anyway?  
If only there's someone who can help me...

Oh there you are!  
Yes, you…!  
Can you help me choose the best race for me? Please?

-Mew is asking you to help him choose the best race for him. If you're willing to help, you can vote or give your suggestions on the link below.

-Dwarves  
-Elves  
-Humans  
-Orcs

To be continued…

-

Thank you for reading the prelude of "The Beginner"!  
You may find this project unusual because it ask the readers suggestions and votes on how the story progresses. In short, the MC's story will mostly be based on the reader's decision and participation!  
I'm still a new writer and it seems that this kind of project is a little too high level for me but I'll try my best to make it better for your satisfaction. But to do that, I will be needing your help.

If you want to help me develop the character or develop the story itself, you are more welcome and your efforts will be much appreciated. We all know that brainstorming scenarios here and there is really brain-wracking so I really appreciate it if you are willing to help. So if you are, please leave me a message below or send me a PM. I'll try and respond as soon as I can.

Thank you so much!

-  
Voting is Open for 2-3 days. You can also add more choices on the Poll because so far there are 49 races available including the normal and hidden or locked races. But I'll be ignoring those choices that aren't really possible in the game.

The highest votes will be the race the MC will choose.

Again Thank you!

-geosiege

-

Voting is OPEN. (2-3 days)

**VOTING IS CLOSED.**  
Here is the results.

9% - Dwarves  
6% - Elves  
10% - Humans  
6% - Orcs  
20% - Catfolk, catboy, cat tribe, etc.  
17% - beast tribe, beast man, etc.  
3% - Were-human  
3% - were-cats  
6% - God  
3% - Angel  
6% - Dragon, Dragonic, etc.  
11% - other half races %

**RESULT: Cat Tribe, Cat People**

Thank you so much for your participation!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Readers)R:** We suggest you choose the race related to Cats.

"Cats? I see, interesting.."

Mew remembered his pet cat Tama, an odd-eyed Japanese Bobtail cat with a light blue colored right eye and with a left eye colored with a light shade of gold. Tama is very sweet yet scary sometimes. Scary in a way that mice thinks twice before doing anything shady in her territory.  
Mew can only felt pity for them.

"Is there any available race related to Cats?"

**-There's only 1 available race related to cats. The Cat People.  
-Confirm race selection?  
-Yes / No**

"Yes."

Black furry ears on top of his head and a tail behind him appeared in an instant.

**-Please feel free to alter the appearance of your avatar.**

A mirror-like screen appeared in front of Mew.  
Mew has a black hair and brown eyes, good-looking and with a nice stature. His body is quite athletic due to his weekend activities like basketball and tennis. So all in all his appearance is quite fit.

"Whoa, I can't say it's cool but the ears and the tail… it's so…  
…nevermind.

Then change my hair color to light blue, the same with my ears and tail please."

His hair, ear and tail turned light blue like it was nothing.

'Good. I like this color better than black. Black is too common.  
Then, what if I copy Tama's eyes for fun? Anyway, the system said I can pick any race and I can also alter my avatar the way I want…', Mew thought.

"Can I pick different eye color for each of my eyes?"

**-Any alteration is possible as long as it is in the bounds of the Cat's race.**

"Then change the color of my right eye light blue and light gold on my left eye."

Mew, while looking in the mirror, he felt an unexplainable feeling.

'So this is what it feels to be like Tama huh? Now I know why being odd-eyed is called unique.  
I thought Tama is quite normal and cute.  
I guess it depends on who's looking at you.'

"I'm done changing my appearance. The rest is as it is."

**-Your account has been activated. Your stats and class shall be determined while you are playing Royal Road.  
-You can't choose your starting city due to the race you selected.  
-Your starting point is set in the hidden City of the Cats – Lune.**

**-Cat People's traits and stats will be applied accordingly.**

* * *

**Cat People**

**Race Description:** Cat people are known to be agile in everything they do but they have comparably low defense, vitality and especially in spell casting capabilities compared to other races. Most of them don't do well in groups but they excel in surprise attacks that's why they prefer being alone. They are called the best hunters in all of the existing races because of their swift and soundless attacks that made their targets unable to anticipate and defend. They are experts in combat and a force to be reckoned with.  
But because of the endless war of territories in the past that made their race close to extinction, the Cat people we're forced to hide themselves from the world. Only few people know of their true existence and capabilities.

- (+1) Permanent Agility increase every level.  
- Starting Agility is set to 15.  
- Increased Offense by 1 every level.  
- New Stat Evasion will be added.  
*Evasion: Grants chances of evading physical attacks. Value depends on the Agility stat - 40% of the Agility will be added to Evasion.

Ex. (15 points in Agility = 0.60% Evasion)

Unable to distribute points on this stat.

- Increase in HP and MP will be reduced by 50% in all levels;  
thus instead of 1 Point in Vitality = 10 HP, it will be reduced to 1 Point in Vitality = 5 HP,  
and instead of 1 Point in Intelligence = 10 MP, it will be reduced to 1 Point in Intelligence = 5 MP.  
Effects will be applied if points are added into the stat.  
-Starting HP and MP will be set to 100/100 respectively regardless of the starting VIT/INT stat.

-Effectiveness of skills or actions related to magic will decrease by 50% in all levels.

* * *

"Ugh.. So Cat people are not adept at magic eh? I have to consider this fact before taking any magic related classes then. By the way, is there any system that can guide a beginner like me?"

**-Beginner Assistance System (BAS) is available.**

"What's that?"

**-BAS is a system devised for all beginners, it provides all basic information about Royal Road and it will serve as a navigation system that will help you get by throughout your adventure. But you are required to complete the tutorial before you proceed to your starting city. **

"So there's such a thing! Thank goodness. How long will the tutorial last?"

**-Approximated time: 2 hours.  
-Proceed with the tutorial?**

"Okay, then proceed."

**-BAS will guide you throughout the tutorial.**

A bright light shone in front of Mew and at the same time a person appeared. It is a copy of himself but without the cat's characteristics.

"Hello, player. I am BAS Prototype 01 and I will be the one guiding you throughout your journey."

(BAS) or Beginner Assistance System provides the player basic navigation system and information. The difference between the mental map of a player to the navigation system of BAS is that it provides more detailed geographical view and can also provide information of safe hunting spots. Player mental maps doesn't provide such things unless explored and marked by the player itself.  
The system is available to all beginners. Most of the players didn't encounter this because they don't bother asking or taking the tutorial. They'd rather experience things inside of the game.  
After the tutorial, BAS will take form as a flying-type sprite in default and can be changed depending on the user.

"Hi… uhm, BAS Prototype 01. Do you have any other name? Your name is too long for me."

"My apologies. My codename is Shun. Please call me that."

"Shun. That's better. Then call me Mew."

"As you wish. Then shall we proceed with the tutorial, Mr. Mew?"

"Let's drop the formalities, okay? Just Mew is fine. Yes, let's start."

"Okay. System, open the tutorial room."

Mew followed shun in an open room full of system windows with a lot of videos, pictures, and information on it. Shun then taught him about the rules of Royal Road in a way similar to school with slideshow presentations and stuff, there he explained each of the differences of the existing races, gave a detailed information on the basic stats, its effects and bonuses, taught him the basic combat system, basic weapons, skills, spells, taught him how to get quests, about its difficulties and rewards, some information about each class's guild, the game's social system, jobs, monsters, and NPC behaviors. Mostly basic things about world of Royal Road.

-Then 2 hours have passed.

"And that concludes the basic tutorial.", said Shun.

**-Congratulations! You have completed the basic tutorial! Now you are ready to take on the world.  
-Here is your reward for completing the tutorial.**

Tlink!

* * *

-You have acquired Basic Training Dagger (Grade A) x1  
-You have acquired Basic Training Leather Armor Set. (Grade A)

-Leather Top

-Leather Trousers

-Leather Gloves

-Leather Boots  
-Bread x10 (No-expiry)

* * *

**-Additionally, BAS will accompany you in a form of a sprite throughout the game.**

"That was faster than I thought… and sweet! Rewards!"

**-Welcome to Royal Road and Good luck in your adventures!**

"Thanks!"

A bright light swallowed and teleported Mew in the center of the town where a golden warrior-like cat statue with a crown on its head is standing. It immediately caught his attention.

"W-wow... to be greeted by such a golden statue in my first day like this…" , Mew said excitedly.

'A very nice and detailed statue and it is well maintained at that. It gives off a royal-like feeling with a touch of bravery and heroism to it, is he a King or something? I wonder what kind of person it was carved from.', Mew thought.

Mew was a little too absorbed in looking at the statue and he didn't notice some people are looking at him. He attracted people's attention because he just appeared out of nowhere carried by a bright light and suddenly inspected the statue without a care in the world. It was night time and there are lights all around the place so it's easy to see if there are strange things happening.

Then a town guard approached him. A very strong-looking cat guard with a height of 6-feet, if you look at his stature you can say he's quite experienced and formidable. The appearance is human-like but with the ears on top of his head and a tail of a cat in his back.

"Hey you there~nya!" the guard said with a loud voice enough for anybody close to the statue can hear.

Mew was startled by his voice so he looked at the direction of where the voice came from.

"Nya?", Mew let out a word unconsciously.

"Yes, you-nya! What are you doing-nya?!", the guard seems angry.

But a normal human person can't tell exactly if he is really angry or not because of the ~nya word coming from his mouth.

'That is so not manly…', Mew grinned to himself.

"I'm sorry sir. I just got here and I don't know anything, did I do something wrong sir?"

Mew was confused as to why the guard told him off.

"What do you mean you just got here-nya? You mean you're new to this town-nya?"

'I need to make him ease down a little.'

"Yes, sir. I'm new to this town. When I got here I became absorbed by the beauty of this statue that I didn't notice my surroundings at all. Do you mind if I ask if who it was carved from?"

"Now that I think about it-nya, this is the first time I've seen your face around here, and your eyes are quite odd-nya…  
I personally know most of the Cat folks here so I'll know if there's anyone suspicious lurking around here-nya.

Because you're new here and it seems you don't mean any harm-nya, I'll let you off this time.

And about this statue here-nya, it is the symbol of our Lord Lune-nya. So everyone here respects his statue and no one touches it recklessly-nya unless you are the one maintaining the statues."

"I see. Again, I apologize for my thoughtlessness.  
By the way sir, I'm Mew and this is my sprite companion Shun. Nice to meet you sir… uhh"

"Roupert-nya. Nice to meet you-nya and your… friend."

A small ball of light is flying behind Mew. Shun took its default form after they finished the tutorial. The town guard felt a little uncomfortable because it's the first time he saw such a strange flying ball of light.

**Familiarity Rate to Guard Roupert increased by 5.**

'Oh, just by talking to them increases familiarity huh?'

Mew learned from Shun the basics about the different kinds of intimacy status between NPC's, but it's the first time he encountered it so he didn't really understand its purpose.

"Sir Roupert."

"Just Roupert is enough-nya."

"No, sir. I can't call a very capable guard like you just in name alone."

"Capable you say-nya? If only being capable is enough here-nya."

Mew noticed the change in mood in his surroundings. No, the atmosphere around him is already not good from the time he arrived. There are a few people around and there are a noticeable number of guards around showing that there's something going on. So Mew thought that maybe he should continue the conversation so at least he'll know the gist of what's really happening.

"What do you mean sir Roupert?"

"If you look around you-nya, there are guards scattered everywhere and there are less people dawdling around-nya."

"Why is it sir?"

"Why? Hm. It's because you're new here so I'll tell you-nya.

Lately-nya, monsters around the town became aggressive. Even the low level monsters are acting strange-nya and they started attacking normal bystanders with no reason! We can't count how many people are injured because of this-nya!

Normally these monsters won't attack unless provoked or attacked first-nya. But now, even the young ones are targeted and can't even play around now because of it-nya! So we ordered them to stay indoors especially in the evening. Monsters are said to increase their strength at night so we are very alert between these times-nya.

You should be careful too-nya, especially right now that it is night time."

Mew was surprised by the fact that in his first day in Royal Road, he already encountered such a predicament.

'Now, now. I won't be killing monsters for a month or should I say I still can't, because of the 1 month restriction for new players. So I shouldn't be bothered by it for now. But I need to get all the information that I can.'

Mew learned from shun that if you talk to NPC's and get close to them somehow, you can receive quests and if you're lucky you can get good rewards from them.

"I can't believe something like this is happening. Do you know what's the cause of all of this sir?"

"Rumors say that it is the work of an evil witch-nya."

"A witch?"

"There are stories circulating in the town-nya that a witch spread a mysterious mist some time ago that made the monsters like that. I don't know the truth myself-nya.

Would you mind if I ask you to know the truth behind all this-nya? I want to investigate it myself-nya but I can't leave my post here."

Tlink!

**A quest has appeared!**

* * *

The mystery behind the mist.

The City of the Cat People is suffering from the attacks of aggressive monsters. Stories all around the town says that they are being controlled by an evil witch's power but no one knows who or what is the real cause of the dilemma. Guard Roupert wants to know the truth about this matter but he can't leave his duties so he needs someone to do the investigations for him.

Difficulty: D

Quest Limit:  
There's no time limit but the longer the quest's completion, the intimacy rate between you and Guard Roupert will drop.

Rewards:  
Skill: Keen Observation  
5 Gold  
Fame +30  
Familiarity with Guard Roupert +50

* * *

'My first quest huh? Let's try our luck then.'

"I don't have anything to do right now so I'll try my best to help you sir."

**You have accepted the quest!**

"Really? I'm pleased-nya. Then you should talk to Mage Lucia, I know she can tell you some things about the rumor-nya. You can find her shop south from here-nya, it's beside the Mage's guild so it's easy to find."

'Mage's guild eh? I thought Cat people aren't really good with magic. Should we see for ourselves then?'

"I understand. I'll be on my way then sir."

"See you then! And be careful-nya!"

Mew then walked south.  
"Shun, do you know where her shop is?"

"Yes, based on the street road's structure, it is approximately 1.5 kilometers from here. That would be half an hour if we go there without delay."

Since it's his first day in the city, he decided to take a little look around the place for familiarity's sake. He saw some guild houses of different classes, warrior's, archer's, artist's, thieves', and priest's.

After an hour of sights-seeing, Mew saw the sign of the Mage's guild.

'As I expected, the Mage's guild is quite small compared to the other guilds. Let's see where's the shop guard Roupert is talking about…'

Mew then saw a small shop beside the Mage's guild…

"Lucia's A…pothecary? Ah, This should be it."

Mew entered the shop. and he was amazed by what he saw. Hundreds, no, maybe a thousand of different kinds and colors of potions are in display. Though the shop is small from the outside and anyone will think that it's cramped inside, but when you're inside it, it is not crampy at all and it is surprisingly neat for a small shop.

Mew looked behind the counter; there a Cat Lady with glasses stood, showing her outwardly cute green furry ears. She's wearing a simple red robe that suits her well while holding a hard-cover book. She is quite beautiful and the cat ear's and tail made it more obvious. She's not young but she's not that old either. But you can tell that she's a mage the first time you look at her.

She looked curiously on the new customer but she still gave away a smile.

'Wow, I wonder how can she make this many types of potion. Apothecary sure is interesting.'

Mew then walked slowly in front of the counter to greet the Lady.

"Good day ma'am, are you the mage Lucia?"

"Yes I am Lucia. What brought you here young man?", Lucia spoke with a sweet and gentle voice.

'Too bad she doesn't say the –nya thing… I was looking forward to it though… Oh well, this isn't that bad either.'

"It's not that important ma'am. But first, I want to introduce myself and my friend to you. I am Mew and this is my sprite and also my friend Shun. I'm new to this town and I am really hoping if there are people who can help a beginner like me."

"Nice to meet you too. As you know I am Lucia, though I am a mage, I dedicated myself in Apothecaries. I don't know if I can help you with anything but if it comes to potions, I will be happy to help you or even teach you if want."

"I know that it's about making medicine but what exactly is apothecary?"

"You see, apothecary is a profession and a study itself. We study different types of healing herbs and make some medicines out of it and with proper knowledge, one can also create different types of poison. And while studying we also create basic and advance potions to heal wounds, cure poison, and some potions that can enhance the body's ability and even enhance the magic of a person itself. Along the way, people who study medicine sometimes discover new and advance types of potions."

Mew thought that apothecary might be useful to him in the future if he put some effort to it.

"I didn't know that apothecary can be that useful. Can you teach me how to make potions?"

"I'm glad that it interests you too. I can teach you, but before that I need you to get me some herbs outside of the town. There's a forest full of herbs south-west from here so it's easy find. In return, I'll give you your own apothecary materials. Here's the list of the herbs you need to gather."

Tlink!

* * *

**List of Herbs**

25 Red Herbs  
10 White Herbs  
25 Yellow Herbs  
25 Green Herbs  
25 Purple Herbs  
25 Blue Herbs  
15 Orange Herbs

* * *

'This many…'

"Here's a basket, you can put everything in here. But you can't go right now because it's night time and there are aggressive monsters lurking all around town."

**You received a basket!**

'Good! For her to open the topic herself, it is what I'm aiming for!'

"About that ma'am…"

"About the monsters? I see, so that is why you came here, no? When you came inside, I already sensed from you that you need something else rather than my potions."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry if I didn't said it firsthand. Actually I was sent here by the guard called Roupert and told me to ask you the truth about this rumor."

"Guard Roupert you say? I-I see, it can't be helped then."

Lucia's face blushed for a second when he heard the name of guard Roupert.

'I see. So that's why...'

"Is it true that an evil witch is the cause of this problem?"

Lucia showed an expression of uneasiness on her face.

"The truth is I only know a part of it.

Actually the witch they are talking about is not a witch but a sorcerer. Witches can't make monsters aggressive but sorcerers can.

What I know is that this sorcerer is one of us, cat people. I don't know why and how did she attain that power but one thing is for sure, the power itself consumed her."

_*(Witches/Sorcerers are terms that can be used by both male and female.)_

Tlink!

* * *

**Obtained a part of information about the quest "The mystery behind the mist."**

You now know that the witch in the rumor is actually not a witch but a sorcerer! And the said sorcerer also belonged to the cat's race.

Obtained Information: 1/3

* * *

'1 out of 3? This'll be longer than I thought…Well, it's a good start.'

"To think that the one causing this trouble is someone who belong to our race. In any way ma'am, do you happen to know someone that knows something else about this matter? I want to know the whole truth about this story."

"Are you sure that you want to pursue on this matter? Everyone in this town knows the danger that lies before those who search for the truth. You're not an exception."

"Yes ma'am, I made a promise so I'll do what I can."

"You sure are a brave young man, Mew. Then I'll tell you the rest after we finish your study in apothecary."

"Thank you. I'm just doing what I need to do ma'am. By the way ma'am, there's still one thing I want to ask…"

"What is it Mew?"

"Do you know someplace where I can stay for the night? The truth is it's my first day here so I don't know anything much about this town. I haven't found a job yet so I'm quite in a tight spot right now."

"I see. If you don't mind working here in my small shop then-"

"Are you sure ma'am?!", Mew cut in like an excited kid who wants to eat his first candy.

"I can't pay you that much but I can provide you with a place to sleep and food to eat at the least so would that be enough for you?"

Tlink!

* * *

**A job has been offered!**

Lucia's Helper.

Lucia needs help in her shop. Your job is to gather materials and ingredients for her potions and help her sell it.

Pay: 10 Silver every week  
Familiarity increases significantly.

'Lucia isn't just beautiful but generous and kind too,' Mew thought.

"That is more than enough ma'am! Thank you so much you're very kind!"

**You have accepted the job offer!**

"Not at all, it seems that you don't have anything to go for now so it's only normal for us to help each other. And it will be a good change of pace for me too."

Mew ate with Lucia and he stayed the night in her shop. The shop itself is Lucia's home. Behind all the bottles of potions is a normal home of a beautiful lady.

Lucia is very fond of books but her collection is mostly composed of magic and apothecaries, there are other books too and one-third of her house is full of this kind of books. And that caught Mew's attention.

"These books are interesting. Can I read these books ma'am?"

"You can read them if you want. It will also help you increase your understanding in apothecaries."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll borrow some of these books then. So I'll have to say my good night in advance."

"Okay, good night and rest well 'cause tomorrow you'll have to gather herbs for your training."

"Thanks! I will."

Mew took 5 books and brought it to his room. He first read the book entitled "Basic Apothecary". A big book with almost a thousand pages.

'Shun told me that there are chances that I can learn skills by reading books. So I need to read books as much as possible. And I need to learn things as much as I can in this 4-week restriction.'

It took him 5 hours to read that single book. But that's only applicable to Mew alone. A fast reader can read a book with 500 pages in 5-6 hours and 10-12 hours if 1000 pages and that doesn't include breaks. But Mew can do it 100% faster than anyone else.

Mew spent most of his life studying and reading books. He conquered all of the books in his elementary school library, 5/6 of his middle school and high school library books and now that he's in 3rd year in college, he already read 3.5/5 of the college library books. For him this kind of thing is only normal because he believes that one should thrive to gain knowledge. Knowledge is power and without knowledge one could not grow.

**Wisdom has increased by 1  
Intelligence has increased by 1**

Skill acquired: **Basic Apothecary level 1**

'Sweet! I didn't need to learn the basics from ma'am Lucia. With this it'll be easier to learn her methods. I might learn more from her rather than these books.'

"Basic Apothecary stat!"

* * *

**Basic Apothecary Skill level 1**: 0.0%

You can now create basic potions with 1% increase in effectiveness compared to other basic potions.

List of potions with basic difficulty:

Small healing tonic  
Small mana tonic  
Small stamina tonic

Variety of potions may be learned as skill level increases.

* * *

'For now, it won't be much of use to me. I guess I have to practice this more for it to be useful later on.'

Mew continued reading 2 more books but this time it's only small books compared to the one before and that took him 4 hours of game time to finish.

Passive Skill: **Reading Comprehension acquired!**

* * *

Reading Comprehension level 1: 0.1%

You can now grasp more about what you are reading. Chances of acquiring more knowledge increases as the skill level increases.

**Skill acquired due to action!**

**Active Skill: ****Quick Reading acquired!**

* * *

Quick Reading level 1: 0.1%

When skill is active, you can read books faster without impinging on the understanding of the context but using the skill will consume your satiety 2 times more faster than normal.

The rate increases as the skill level increases.

* * *

"Whoa, to think I would acquire such a skill! This will make reading more easier for me."

"Quick Reading!"

Mew used the quick reading skill and read the other two books and finished it after 3 hours.

**Wisdom has increased by 1.  
Intelligence has increased by 1.**

**Reading Comprehension skill leveled up by 1!**

**Quick Reading Skill leveled up by 1!**

'Progress is good. I'd better read some more books here.'

Satiety level dropped below 20%. If Satiety drops below 10%, movement will be restricted.

"Ugh, I forgot quick reading consumes satiety 2x more than normal. I need to eat then."

Mew took some of the bread reward from the tutorial before from his backpack and ate it.

**Satiety increased!  
Satiety increased!**

**Satiety is full!**

"Then that will do it. I'll logout for now, I need to eat lunch in real world too.

Shun, are you there?"

Mew was busy reading books so Shun was in a passive state until then.  
Then a ball of light appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, I was in passive mode."

"I see, I have to logout for a bit so I'll leave my avatar to you then."

"I'll be here waiting."

"Thanks! Later."

Mew logged out and after he got out of the capsule he checked the time.

It was 2.30pm. He spent almost 14 hours inside the game but only 3 and half hours in real life.

"I should pay more attention to the clock. Its 2 hours past lunch already."

He ate the lunch his mother left him and then took a shower. While in the shower, Mew thought of what he needs to do in these 2 weeks before the new semester starts.

"I need to plan what I'm going to do inside the game. I should think about what main class I should take. And what subclasses I should focus on."

After showering Mew went to his room and list down what he know so far.

"What I learned so far is, there are many types of classes in game. Combat and magic classes, support classes, adventurer classes, and even arts and handicraft classes and you can divide them in primary classes, sub-classes and hidden/secret classes.

Normally, every race can take 1 class as their main class and have their own specific skills. But along the way, it's possible to obtain class specific skills from quests like handcrafting, cooking, repairing skill and etc.

But Cat People are different. Those who chose the Cat's Race can choose 1 Main class (Primary Class) and 1 Main Sub-class and have their own specific class-related skills. They can also acquire other skills from other classes thru quests or actions the same as other races.

So basically, I can only have 1 primary class, and 1 main subclass but I can also learn other subclasses. The *specific skills of primary class and main subclass can reach up to grand master level, the rest of the skills are up to master level only.

Main class is the most important class because my survivability rate in my adventures or in battles depends on it. Though subclasses can also help me survive longer but the game itself is full of dangers, so without fighting capabilities I can only go so far.

So I need to have a class that would boost my survivability rate. A class that can help me survive on my own.

Uhm, **R** do you have any idea as to what good main class I should take?"

* * *

**End of "002 The Beginning: The Mysteries of the Mist."**

**Please read**

Mew is asking for your thoughts about this matter. You can help him by posting your suggestions below. Your ideas will give Mew better ideas and better grasp as to what path he should take.

Your ideas and suggestions are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

After eating his lunch, he sat in front of his computer and began browsing the Royal Road forums for information about what classes might be good for him considering the thought that he needs a class that can let him survive on his own. He started in a city full of non-player characters (NPC's) and not a sign of players like him. In short, he started in a city hidden from the world for many years where all he can do is to rely on himself and all the help he can get from the people of the city itself.. So deciding on a class that makes the most of his race, the Cat people, is the best thing he should focus right now to make the best of his 4-weeks inside the city.

Mew posted a topic in the forums asking for suggestions regarding classes. Of course he didn't reveal his race because he knows that if he did, people would make a big deal out of it. He is aware that there are races that are yet to be unlocked. Maybe because he was really lucky that he get to choose a race he wanted without any restrictions compared to other players who only have 4 choices. Though in the back of his mind, he felt a little guilty because he thought that it's unfair to the other players. But luck is also a part of the game so he stopped stressing about it.

After a little while, suggestions and comments started piling up. Royal Road forum is filled with players like Mew trying to find information, some who sells items, and there are also players who sell their own characters.

Mew was thankful because there are many players who quickly replied on his post. A lot of suggestions were given and he learned many things from them.  
After an hour of reading and replying in the forum, he decided to return to the game. He still has a quest to finish and an errand at that. So he turned off his computer and boarded his capsule.

* * *

**Connect to Royal Road?**  
**Yes / No**

* * *

"Yes please."

Mew opened his eyes, got up from bed and look outside the window.  
It was already morning.  
Mew checked the time and saw that it's past 10 in the morning.

"W-What the-! I'm late already!"  
Mew rushed to the store and saw Lucia. Lucia gave him the room closest to the counter so it only took him a minute or so to get into the counter.

"Good morning ma'am! I'm really sorry I overslept!"

"It can't be help, right? I know you were up last night reading those books you borrowed. Instead of wasting time there apologizing, why don't you go gather the herbs I told you yesterday, no?", Lucia said with a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it!"

Mew then brought out the basket Lucia gave him earlier and gone out as soon as he took it.  
He didn't want to be told a slacker just because he overslept and came late to work so he wanted to finish the errand as soon as possible. He refilled his canteen in the nearby well and headed to his destination.

While Mew heads to the south gate, he remembered something very important. Aside from the limited things he can do for 4-weeks in the city, he completely forgot about not being able to get outside of town for that same duration. He was too busy accepting quests and errands that it didn't get to him, that the errand he got required him to get out of town. He has this habit of being too immersed in to something that interests him like the statue in the center of town, and in the books he reads. He was too immersed in the fact that he'll be learning how to create potions that easily that he didn't payed attention to the details Lucia gave him.

"T-This is the worst! Now how will I finish this errand if I can't get outside?!"

Mew was confused and he wanted to go back in the shop and tell Lucia about it. But he was already close to the gates. He asked Shun if there are other places he can get herbs inside of town but Shun told him that there are no other places beside from the place Lucia told them.

There are guards all over the south gate and there he saw a familiar cat figure. It was guard Roupert. The quest he got from Roupert is still ongoing so maybe if he's lucky he can talk his way out there. Even the chance of him going out is 0 due to the 4-week restriction for the beginners.

Mew called out to guard Roupert.

"Hi there, sir Roupert!"

"Oh? Back so soon-nya? Don't tell me you're done investigating-nya?"

"Not yet sir. Though I found an important piece of information about it, I still have a lot to investigate about."

"I see-nya. How is it going with mage Lucia?"

"About that sir, she gave me an errand to do and in return she'll tell me all she knows about the matter and I really needed your help about this."

"My help-nya? Okay, tell me about it and I'll do what I can-nya."

Mew told him about the errand Lucia gave and that he needs to get out of town and get some herbs. But guard Roupert shown a confused expression.

"If you mean help killing monsters, I can't help you. I can't leave my post here-nya"

"No sir, I didn't mean that. I was talking about you helping me go outside to get the herbs I need to finish the errand."

"Haha! Help you go outside? Can't you just go outside of the gate-nya? No one's stopping you-nya."

Mew was also confused for a moment. He knows that beginners are not allowed to go out of town for atleast 4-weeks of game time.

"Isn't there a 4-week restriction for beginners where they aren't allowed to go outside of town?"

"4-week what-nya? I don't know what you are talking about. If you want to go out-nya, just go. But be careful if you're out there-nya, we can't protect you if you are outside of our walls."

Mew realized that the guards aren't aware of the 4-week ban at all. He tried walking past them but no one stopped him.

'That confirms it. The fact that I can't see any players other than me here means that implementing such rule is useless on its own terms! Or is it because that this city is not yet unlocked that's why there's no need to implement such rules?'

"Shun, do you know why the NPC's knew nothing about the 4-week restriction for new players?"

"Negative. My database only contains basic information about the game. Information about the rules set in this city is strictly under the control of the main system, thus I don't have the proper access to them."

"I see. Then it's useless to worry about it now. I better do what I came here to do. But before that, I should check those rewards I got from the tutorial. I need to wear some armor before going in the woods, who knows what kind of monsters I'll run into."

Mew remembered the rewards or the starting equipments that he got after completing the tutorial. He knows that going outside of town needs proper preparation as to why he opened his inventory and checked his equipments one by one. To prepare for unexpected battles, he needs some protection or armor to at least boost his chances in survival in case such a thing happen.

"Item stat window!"

* * *

**Basic Training Dagger (Grade A)**  
Durability: 15/15  
Attack Damage: 9-14

A durable training dagger made for beginners to aid them in combat.  
Can only be obtained after completing the basic tutorial.  
Grants reasonable bonuses.

Requirements:  
None.

Options:  
+2 to Agility  
+1 to all stats  
+5% bonus damage when dealing to monsters with the same level.

* * *

**Basic Training Leather Top (Grade A)**

Durability: 15/15  
Defense: 6

A durable training top made for beginners to protect them from monsters attacks.  
Can only be obtained after completing the basic tutorial.  
Grants reasonable bonuses.

Options:  
+2% damage reduction from monsters attacks with the same level.

* * *

**Basic Training Leather Trousers (Grade A)**  
Durability: 12/12  
Defense: 4

A durable training top made for beginners to protect them from monsters attacks.  
Can only be obtained after completing the basic tutorial.

* * *

**Basic Training Leather Gloves (Grade A)**  
Durability: 10/10  
Defense: 3

A durable training top made for beginners to protect them from monsters attacks.  
Can only be obtained after completing the basic tutorial.

* * *

**Basic Training Leather Boots (Grade A)**  
Durability: 10/10  
Defense: 2

A durable training top made for beginners to protect them from monsters attacks.  
Can only be obtained after completing the basic tutorial.

Set Bonus :

3-set bonus: additional 5% bonus damage when dealing to monsters with the same level.  
4-set bonus: additional 5% damage reduction from monsters attacks with the same level.  
5-set bonus: +1 to all stats

* * *

"This is so cool! There are set effects too!"

Mew was a little thrilled when he saw such good items because he knew that having these equipments will give him a big boosts in his hunt. He doesn't have any experiences in battle yet so right now, he can only rely on good weapons and armors to help him survive.

Mew immediately wore them and checked his stats for the first time.

"Status Window!"

* * *

**Status Window  
**

Avatar: **Mew** | Level: **1**  
Race: **Cat People  
**Primary Class: **None** | Main Subclass: ******None**

Fame: **0**  
Leadership: **0**  
Health: **110 /110** | Mana: **120 /120**  
Stamina: **91 /100**  
Offense: **12** | Defense: **16**

VIT: **10** +2 | INT: **12** +2  
STR: **10** +2 | WIS: **12** +2  
AGI: **15** +4 | LUCK: **0** +2

Evasion: **0.76%**

Magic Resistance: **None**

Bonuses:  
10% bonus damage to monsters in the same level.  
7% damage reduction to monsters attacks in the same level  
(+2) to AGI.  
(+2) to all stats.

* * *

He saw that he gained some reasonable bonus stats thanks to the set-effects the beginner equipment gave. Mew knows that every point in each stat that he can get counts, be it by wearing good equipment, doing quests, errands, or even training. If he didn't took the tutorial and learned the basics, who knows where in the streets of the city he'll end up to.

"I hope these stats are enough for now. Yosh! I'm ready."

Shun led the way as Mew headed west from the south gate. After almost half an hour of walking, he saw a big forest not that far ahead.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Mew was worried that he'll run into something. He know nothing about combat so he knows that if a monster of any kind will appear in front of him, he will have trouble fending for himself or so he thought.

He stopped in front of the forest entrance and took a deep breath…

Inhale…

Exhale…

He repeated the same action five times to ease the tension he's feeling. A tension normally experienced by new players in a virtual reality environment. After a little while, his tension eased.

Mew took out a dagger, his left arm is carrying the basket Lucia gave him while the other arm held a dagger. He's not that tensed as before but he's really cautious of his surroundings.

"Let's go Shun!"

He followed where Shun is leading him. While looking around, Mew saw that the trees in this forest are unusually big compared to the normal trees you can see in reality. They have wide trunks with its branches covered by thick leaves that roughly blocked the sun's rays creating a beautiful gleaming effect. It gives a calm feeling that soothes the body. And on top of their roots are flowers and herbs of different kinds and color.

Mew thought that this forest isn't that bad after all. Rather it's beautiful and peaceful, it didn't seem that scary as he thought it would be. He only needs to get the herbs he was task to in the center of the forest. But something came in contact in Shun's radar.

"Mew. I have spotted hostile objects 90-meters ahead and another one at 150-meters ahead. Should we continue or not?"

Mew expected it to happen but not this soon.

"Are there any other routes we can take?"

"Negative."

"Okay then we can't do anything about it, I'll try fending of myself for now..."

Mew tried to look cynical before facing his first battle to at least intimidate his opponent a little.

50 meters, 40, 30…

20 meters till contact. Mew saw a figure of an animal colored in gray.

"Shun can you give me information about that thing?"

"Wild Boar; Status: Hostile; Estimated level is 3."

"Can I defeat that thing?"

"Positive. Considering the equipments you have, 60% chance of success."

"Okay!"  
Mew approached the boar slowly.

The boar noticed him and showed an angry expression, heavy breath blowing out from its nose, it charged at Mew like a bull.

Mew, didn't know how to use a dagger, attacked the same time as the boar did its charge.  
The boar's attack is very straightforward. Mew easily read this and tried to dodge its first attack but his timing was off and the boar grazed him a little.

**[You received 8 damage!]**

The boar attacked again and Mew dodged it better than before.

**[You received 5 damage!]**  
**[You received 4 damage!]**

He took less damage but Mew realized that he's the only one taking damage and the boar haven't taken a single point of damage yet.

'Tsk! If this drags on, I'll be in big trouble...', Mew thought that dying here won't benefit him, worse he'll lose stats and have to miss 24 hours of playing. He definitely can't afford to lose opportunities of getting more quests and stats because of death penalties.

The boar was more pissed than ever and one more time, charged straight to Mew.

Mew dodged roughly and took considerable damage but he landed a hit! He stabbed the boar's back while dodging its attack.

**[You inflicted 10 damage!]**

"HA! Take that stupid pig!"

Mew can't control his feelings and let out an insult. It's the first time he used a weapon to attack something and though he thought that it didn't felt really good but still treated it as one of his best moments in playing Royal Road and as a beginner in VRMMORPGs.

-Skill acquired due to action!

* * *

Skill: **Stab**  
-Stabbing can inflict considerable damage to enemies.  
-Skill can be used with all types of piercing weapons.

5% additional damage to attacks.  
Inflicts bleeding status.  
Percentage increases as skill levels.  
Number of strikes increases as skill levels.

Uses 5 points of mana per use.

* * *

He used the skill he just learned and attacking became more easier for him. He became used to the attack pattern of the boar, and took few hits from it, but landed 3 more hits in return.

**[You inflicted 10 damage!]**  
**[Bleeding status applied.]**

**[You received 9 damage!]**

**[You inflicted 11 damage!]**  
**[You inflicted 10 damage!]**

After almost 15 minutes of dodging and attacking, he cut a big wound in its stomach that led to its death.

**[Stab proficiency increased.]**

Skill acquired due to action!

* * *

Skill: **Gash**  
-a basic skill for cutting and wounding enemies.  
-Skill can be used with all types of sharp weapons.

5% additional damage to attacks.  
Ignores 1% percent of the enemy's armor.  
Percentage increases as the skill levels.

Uses 5 points of mana per use.

* * *

"Lucky! New skills keep popping out!"

The boar dropped some meat and copper. Mew picked it up, and went to the next enemy. It's another boar but this time he's the one who charged first.

"Gash!"

He rushed forward adding more power to his skill.

**[You inflicted 13 damage!]**

Mew moved faster than before and dodged most of the attacks of the boar. He used both his stab and gash skills sparingly because it consumes MP fast.

"Stab!"

**[You received 6 damage!]**  
**[You inflicted 11 damage.]**  
**[Bleeding status applied.]**

"Gash!"

**[You dealt a Fatal blow!]**

The battle became shorter than the previous one and lasted for less than 10 minutes because of his new found skills that helped him a lot.

[You have level up by 1!]

**[Stab proficiency level up by 1!]**  
**[Gash proficiency increased!]**

**[VIT increased by 1 point!]**  
**[STR increased by 1 point.]**  
**[AGI increased by 1 point.]**

"Phew! Finally, a level!", happy of the slight progress that he made, Mew decided to do the errand first and distribute his stats later.

**[Stamina dropped below 50%.]**  
**[Satiety dropped below 40%.]**

Mew rested for awhile to recover his stamina and to catch his breath. He ate a bit of his bread and drank water from his canteen to fill his hunger. Having a battle for the first time took a lot of his energy. He didn't thought that killing such monsters is a lot harder and a lot complicated.

Mew realized that without any fighting skills in real life makes your life in virtual environment much harder. It is advisable that before entering such a game, you need to at least learn some self-defense skills to give you a higher chance of survivability in-game. But it is up to the player as to what kind of gameplay he/she wants to experience and it also depends as to what kind of play style that player is good at.

After resting for half an hour, he saw that his stamina is almost in its full recovery so he started to walk again. The same as before, Shun led the way. He didn't encounter any more enemies and finally reached his destination.

A spell bounded Mew walked into the center of the forest. Flowers and herbs of all colors shined in perfect harmony under the gentle sunlight. The sounds of nature mingled in his ears, the sweet smell of flowers and herbs carried by fresh air lured him, and the sound of all animals, dwelling in this perfection. A cooling breeze swept into the clearing, swaying the flowers in such a way, that they were dancing. Its beauty was breathtaking to all those who saw, such a peaceful scenery, such that it made Mew's heart tingle in excitement. This was the heart and the glory of the forest, the forest of Ardeni.

Mew savored the spectacle for a while.

He thought that maybe it would be good if he can bring someone special the next time he comes back to this place.

* * *

You have witnessed and appreciated a beautiful scenery created by nature herself. It refreshes the art the soul possesses.

* * *

**[Art Stat Generated.]**

**[Art increased permanently by 5.]**

"Art Stat?", he was a little startled by the notification window that appeared in front of him.

"Show Art Stat details!"

* * *

Stat: **Art**  
Art is everywhere. It is a creation that is meant to touch one's feelings and senses. Art may appear in many form, be it in a form of a drawing, painting, statue or any representation that portray reality. Art also may not portray reality but the artist's imagination.

Affects products elegance in an aesthetic and practical sense.  
Can be raised by seeing, feeling, smelling, tasting, and touching beautiful things, or by creating works of art.

* * *

"Oh, so such stats exists. But I don't know how to actually use this stat so I'll leave it for now."

After savoring the scenery in front of him, he started gathering the herbs that he needs for his training. He checked the list and gathered the amount needed and put it in the basket.

He grabbed some for himself and put it in his inventory. He wants to practice more on creating potions, so he needed some for himself. He only read a vague amount of information about the types of herbs in Lucia's books, and he doesn't have any way of examining the herbs yet.

Finally, the basket is now filled with herbs. Mew checked his list again.

* * *

**List of Herbs**

25/25 Red Herbs  
10/10 White Herbs  
25/25 Yellow Herbs  
25/25 Green Herbs  
25/25 Purple Herbs  
25/25 Blue Herbs  
15/15 Orange Herbs

* * *

"That's all we need. Let's head back, Shun."

Mew gathered at least 50 of each herb for himself. Herbs are light so it didn't affect his mobility. It took him almost 3 hours to gather that many, and his stamina dropped below 40%, so he drank the water from his canteen which he refilled back in Lucia's store to replenish his thirst. He didn't know gathering herbs would be so tiring so he decided to head back for now and come back later if he needed more.

They traced their way back, and after an hour and a half of walking they reached the south gate without encountering any monsters.

Mew entered the gate but he didn't saw Guard Roupert this time.

'Maybe he was assigned somewhere else.'

"Tsk! I need to get back to the shop. I spent so much time in the forest and it's already late in here."

He spent more or less, 6 hours including the short travel, the time he spent gathering those herbs, the battle, and the short breaks he took. He arrived in the south gate around 5:00 PM and rushed back to Lucia's shop.

He entered the shop and saw a familiar figure standing in front of the counter, the same figure he met earlier…


End file.
